Never Say Never
by lakergirl4life
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets of miscellaneous characters and pairings.
1. Family: Carly and Lucas

**Family: Carly/Lucas**

He didn't belong here. He barely knew Carly. He was closer to her when she was dating his dad and that was a lifetime ago.

"What's wrong?"

Wrong. Something had to be wrong for him to be here. Because they weren't the kind of siblings who spent time together _just because_.

"Tell me - "

"I came out and Mom kicked me out."

"Then, you're moving in here."

Maybe they weren't the kind of siblings that spent time together. But in the end, that didn't matter. He was family, he needed her and she could help. "Thank you."


	2. In the Moment: Jason and Gia

**In the Moment - Jason/Gia**

He could get her killed. But she didn't care.

Gia pulled off Jason's tshirt, and smiled at him before kissing her way down chest. She paused momentarily over his scars, kissing each one gently, before resting her hands on the waistband of his jeans.

He wouldn't get her shot. But Marcus would kill her when he found out she was sleeping with Sonny's enforcer. But she didn't care about that.

She unbuttoned the top button of his jeans and took a few steps back to undress, smiling because she had his undivided attention.

All she cared about was this moment.


	3. Almost: Jason

**Almost – Jason/Carly**

Jason adjusted the temperature, turning it to hot, because that's how Carly liked it. The hot water beat down on his skin and the shower filled with steam.

If he closed his eyes he could feel her. Breasts pressed against his back. Lips on his skin as she kissed his back. Fingers possessively touching every inch of him.

He could almost hear her seductively whispering in his ear how she much she loved touching him. He could almost feel her hands sliding down his length as she stroked him to release.

But she wasn't here and almost wasn't good enough.


	4. Best Man: Sonny

**Best Man - Sonny**

Sonny swirled around the champagne in his glass, as he watched his best friend dance with his ex-wife. Only now she wasn't his ex-wife, now Carly was Jason's wife.

He'd always feared this day would come, he just never thought it would. He never thought he would have to stand on the sidelines and watch Jason marry Carly.

Jason laughed at something Carly said, then kissed her.

Sonny downed the rest of his drink. But all the champagne in the world couldn't drown the ache in his heart, but for now it had to. "I'd like to make a toast..."


	5. Model Behavior: Lucky and Brenda

**Model Behavior - Lucky/Brenda**

"Are you trying to flirt your way out of a speeding ticket?" Lucky asked. Her fingers had lingered on his as she handed over her license and registration, each touch sending a pulse of desire through his body.

He watched her lips curve into a slow smile as she caught his gaze over the top of her sunglasses. And it took all his will power not to lean down and kiss her.

"That depends." Brenda pushed her sunglasses off and smiled, "Is it working?"

Grabbing a pen from his pocket, he jotted down an address. "Meet me here at 7pm."


	6. Missing Her: Lucky

**Missing Her - Lucky**

Lucky held the worn photograph and sadly traced his fingers over Emily's face.

He didn't get everyone's condolences at her funeral. It didn't matter that he was her oldest friend. She was engaged to Nikolas, so he got everyone's condolences.

If he could do it all over again, he'd do everything differently. It wouldn't take him years to figure out he was in love with his best friend.

Because now he'd never get to hear her laugh. Or hold her tight when she cried. He'd never get to be her hero again. Or tell her that he loved her.


	7. Ultimatum: Lucas and Johnny Z

**Ultimatum - Lucas/Johnny Z.**

"Me or her."

"Lucas, come on - "

"Me or her." He wasn't sure he'd be strong enough to walk away from Johnny if he wouldn't make a choice. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Johnny chose Lulu.

Johnny kissed him, backing them up against the wall, silently reminding him of how good they were together.

He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. Not when Johnny's body fit perfectly against his. He wasn't sure if Johnny was picking him for now or for good. He should care, but he didn't. Johnny could decide tomorrow. Tonight Johnny was his, not hers.


	8. Old Friends: Brenda and AJ

**Old Friends - Brenda/AJ**

"We used to be friends once. It was a long time ago, but I need you."

It had been a long time since she'd come to him for anything. Brenda's marriage to Jason hadn't been real, but for years Jason was her go to guy when she needed help.

The three of them used to be close, then Brenda started dating Sonny and Jason's accident happened. Yet, they became friends again and he was out of the picture.

He should send her to Jason for help. But he wouldn't. Not if she needed him.

"Tell me what you need."


	9. Truth or Dare: Brenda and Jason

**Truth or Dare - Brenda/Jason**

The taste of rum lingered on her lips. This wasn't what they were to each other. They were married, they were supposed to drive each other crazy, not crazy with desire.

Brenda pulled back from Jason, smiling as his lips claimed hers again.

"Your turn?" Brenda asked.

"Yes."

"Truth - "

He placed his fingers to her lips, he didn't want to do truth. He didn't want to think about what they were doing and why they shouldn't. He wanted to be reckless and not worry about the consequences of his actions. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me and don't stop."


	10. Used: Brenda and Johnny

**Used - Johnny(guard)/Brenda**

Johnny knew Brenda was using him to get back at Sonny. Using him as a distraction.

Each kiss pushed his reservations further from his mind.

She wanted someone to fill her lonely nights. Someone to make her forget Sonny rejected her.

Each touch made him care a little bit less.

Brenda looked like a goddess as she moved over him. Johnny pulled her closer, and kissed her before rolling them over. He kissed her neck and she moaned his name.

Maybe she was using him, but she wanted him. And as long as she wanted him, she could have him.


	11. Save Me: Carly and Jason

**Save Me - Carly/Jason**

"I did something and you're not going to like it."

Those ten words defined their relationship. Doing something they knew the other wouldn't like, but having to trust that no matter what they'd survive.

Jason's blue eyes flicked to hers, patiently waiting to hear what she had to say. On the outside he appeared calm, but she knew that inside his mind was working overtime trying to figure out how he was going to get her out of her latest disaster.

Because that's what he did. He always saved her. He was always there to catch her when she'd fall.


	12. Heart and Soul: Carly and Michael

**Heart and Soul - Carly/Michael**

"This is my fault. Mom, I understand if - "

"This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault." Carly pulled Michael into her arms, hugging him tightly. The only thing Michael had done wrong was go to the warehouse with Sonny. "I don't blame you, Jason doesn't blame you."

"Jason got shot because of me. He was protecting me. He - "

"Jason would give up anything for you - including his life and I would do the same."

Michael was her heart and Jason was her soul. She wasn't sure she could live without either of them.


	13. End of a Dream: Milo and Lulu

**End of a Dream - Milo/Lulu**

Lulu pressed her soft lips against his and it was a dream come true. He was starting to think she'd never be interested in him.

Lulu pulled back, her face flushed and she smiled widely.

When she smiled, her face lit up and his heart stopped. Well, it used to.

Kissing Lulu was everything he thought it would be, only when he kissed her it wasn't her face he pictured.

Milo gently rested his hand on Lulu's face and kissed her forehead. He'd wanted her for so long and now that she was here, kissing him - he wanted another woman.


	14. Trust: Jason and Johnny

**Trust - Jason/Johnny(guard)**

After the last shot rang out, the warehouse was eerily silent.

"That everybody?" Johnny holstered his gun, stepping over a dead body.

"You enjoyed that too much." His latest move was risky, but if things went his way the Russians would lose their stranglehold on Port Charles.

"I love Rome - but it's boring."

"You ever think about coming back?"

"Sometimes."

"I need you here."

"I need to talk to Brenda first."

Jason motioned to Max and Milo to start the cleanup. They were loyal and efficient, but there was only one person he completely trusted in a war - Johnny.


	15. Occupational Hazard: Milo and Leyla

**Occupational Hazard - Milo/Leyla**

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"I'm sorry, I - "

"It's okay, I want to help you." She wasn't complaining about being Milo's personal nurse when he couldn't go to the ER. "I have to get back to work."

"Thanks again."

"These should hold, just be careful. You need to change your bandages every - "

"Six hours."

Of course he would know how often to change his bandages. Leyla rested her fingers on Milo's shoulder and brushed her thumb over the bare skin next to his bandage. "I can do it."

Milo turned and she smiled, before leaning into kiss him.


	16. Maybe: Jason and Carly

**Maybe - Jason/Carly**

Maybe it was the tone of her voice or that this could be the last conversation they ever had. He couldn't die without telling her that he loved her. "I always wanted more. Every woman I've been with since you - hasn't mattered. She wasn't you." Jason brushed his lips over Carly's, her face damp with tears. "Carly, I love you."

Maybe they wouldn't get the happily ever after she always dreamed about, but right now they had this moment and he wasn't letting her go. If they died in this fire, at least they'd die in each other's arms.


	17. Reckless: Claudia

Reckless - Claudia

She'd always been reckless and crazy was in her blood. That was the only logical explanation for sleeping with Ric Lansing. She had no business getting involved with her family's attorney. But she'd always fallen hard for sexy, brilliant men. The more jaded the better.

Forget sexy, the man was insane.

Forget brilliant, the man was dangerous.

Ric was the only man she knew who gave her father a run for the money in the crazy department. He was probably using her to get further into the family. She'd just have to make sure she was the last one standing.


	18. Claudia: Johnny Z

**Claudia - Johnny Z.**

No way in hell was Claudia going to marry Sonny. She shouldn't have to marry a man she despised just to prove something to their father. She shouldn't have to marry a man that treated her like a whore.

The thought of Sonny putting his hands on her made his blood boil. That pathetic excuse of a man had no business touching her.

Claudia needed a man that respected her. A man that wasn't using her. A man that wouldn't betray her.

Claudia would marry Sonny over his dead body.

What Claudia needed was a man - _a man like him_.


	19. Stop and Stare: Lucas and Maxie

**Stop and Stare - Lucas/Maxie**

"You're staring."

Lucas averted his gaze, but couldn't resist one last look at the man standing outside.

"He's cute - in a stalkerish sort of way. He's always watching but never talks. Do you think something is wrong with him? At least he dresses well. Do - "

"What's new at Crimson?"

"Don't change the subject. When's the last time you had a date?"

"Maxie, it's not like I have a lot of options." He knew seven gay men in Port Charles. Of those seven, he'd already dated one and kissed two more. But there was only one that interested him - Mario Giambetti.


	20. Good Intentions: Lucas and Johnny Z

**Good Intentions - Lucas/Johnny Z.**

If he were an honorable man he'd let Lucas go. Lucas deserved better, someone not in the mob.

Johnny kissed Lucas's neck and slid his hands down Lucas's chest before resting them on his hips. He pulled Lucas close so there was no space between them. Their bodies moved together, swaying to the music.

Lucas turned and gave him a sexy smile that made his pulse race.

An honorable man would walk away.

His good intentions were forgotten the moment Lucas kissed him. He wasn't honorable. He was John Zacchara, he took what he wanted. And he wanted Lucas Jones.


	21. Lady Justice: Gia

**Lady Justice - Gia**

"State your name for the record."

Gia glanced around the interrogation room. Everyone wanted her to say she saw Johnny kill Alcazar, but she didn't.

_"You need to get out of here. Forget you were here. Forget you saw me."_

_"Did you do this? Did you kill Alcazar?"_

_"No, but you need to leave. Go home."_

All she saw was Johnny cover up the murder. But she couldn't say that either. She wouldn't lie, but she wouldn't tell the truth. And now she didn't have to.

"Gia Campbell - " Gia paused, her eyes flashed to Marcus, before focusing on Alexis. "Zacchara."


	22. Nothing Else Matters: Ric

**Nothing Else Matters - Ric**

It didn't matter that Claudia slept with Sonny first, that was about business and her brother. It wasn't personal.

It didn't matter that she married Sonny. Even though he hated it, her marriage was about business and her brother.

He wasn't sure where he ranked on Claudia's list of priorities, but as long as he was ranked higher than Sonny that's all he cared about.

For the first time in his life, he finally had something his brother wanted - _his wife_. Claudia was _his_. She spent her nights in his bed, not Sonny's, and that was all that mattered.


	23. Pushing the Limits: Lucas and Johnny Z

**Pushing the Limits - Maxie/Johnny Z./Lucas**

"I dare you to kiss Lucas for two minutes."

"I'm not kissing your cousin."

"Choose again if he's gonna freak."

"Not comfortable enough with your sexuality to kiss a guy?"

"Let's get this over with." He'd just pretend he was kissing Lulu. Only it was hard to pretend with Lucas's stubble scratching his face. Lucas's hand moved to his jaw, taking complete control of the kiss.

Slightly dazed, Johnny shook his head. Lucas just kissed him, but what bothered him was that he kissed Lucas back. And if he were honest with himself, he'd admit how much he liked it.


	24. Promises: Maxie and Lucas

**Promises - Maxie/Lucas**

"Maxie - don't." Lucas reached for her wrists and pried the bottle from her hands.

"Give me one good reason why not. Don't you dare say Georgie, because - " Maxie slid to the floor, her body wracked with sobs.

Lucas knelt, pulling her into his arms. "You made me promise you that I'd live. You can't give up. You have to promise me to live."

"Don't - don't make me promise."

"I need you. Promise - "

Maxie buried her face in Lucas's shoulder, and spoke so softly he barely heard her. But he did, and he knew she'd never break a promise to him.


	25. Waiting: Lucky and Emily

**Waiting - Lucky/Emily**

Emily screamed as she suddenly landed in the water. She started to climb out when Lucky's arms wrapped around her from behind. Emily turned, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the look in his eyes. "Lucky - "

"Shh."

She shivered as he brushed back her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Emily wrapped her arms around Lucky as he softly kissed her. She softly moaned his name as his lips traveled along her neck. Emily ran her fingers through Lucky's hair as his gaze met hers. "What took you so long?"


	26. Payback: Jason

**Payback - Jason**

He was on overload, running on adrenaline and raw emotion which for him was a deadly combination. Maybe he was overreacting, he was biased and too involved in the situation.

All he knew for certain was one thing - Ric drugged Carly. Ric claimed he didn't touch her, that he just wanted Carly to believe they slept together. But that didn't matter to him. Carly had no memory of the night and she spent the past few weeks believing she slept with Ric or that he raped her.

For Carly's piece of mind, and his own - Ric was going to pay.


	27. At First Sight: Lucas and Johnny Z

**At First Sight - Lucas/Johnny Z.**

"You're doing it wrong."

Of course he was. His right hand had five stitches thanks to breaking into Maxie's apartment. He prevented her kitchen from going up in flames but he couldn't line up a shot.

Lucas looked up, his sarcastic comment forgotten when he saw how hot the guy harassing him was. One look told him the guy was trouble, but he didn't care. "Wanna show me?"

He stepped behind him, resting his hand over Lucas's as he helped line up his shot, "Name's Johnny," he whispered into Lucas's ear.

Lucas turned, his mouth inches from Johnny's. "I'm Lucas."


	28. December Promises: Lucky and Gia

**December Promises - Lucky/Gia**

"Lucky, say something - anything." One day her impulsive streak would be her undoing, and it could be today.

She and Lucky had been friends for years. But they'd only been dating forty-three days. She may have ruined the best relationship she ever had because she always wanted more.

_"Marry me. I want to be your wife."_

Her eyes searched his face trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Lucky?"

"You'll be a gorgeous winter bride."

Gia squealed and wrapped her arms around Lucky, laughing and crying as he kissed her and whispered a proposal of his own.


	29. Now: Milo and Brook Lynn

**Now - Milo/Brook Lynn**

"Catch me up on everything. What's her name?" It should be awkward, asking her ex about his love life, but she'd known Milo forever.

"I'm single. There's this girl but she's not interested."

"She's not worth it. You're an amazing guy."

"What about you?"

"There's this guy, I love him, but I moved then he moved. We can't seem to be in the same place at the same time." Brook reached for Milo's hand, smiling when she felt the same spark of electricity that she had years ago.

"What about now?"

"Now would be a good time to kiss me."


	30. Say Hello to Heaven: Lucky and Sam

**Say Hello To Heaven - Lucky/Sam**

"Why don't we hear anything?" Sam tightly gripped Lucky's hand. She couldn't lose another child.

"They're working on her." Lucky kissed Sam's forehead.

_"What's all this? Did I forget an anniversary?"_

_"We have a lot to celebrate. You're going to be a dad."_

Each passing second felt like a lifetime. Suddenly a loud wail pierced through the room, and both Sam and Lucky breathed a sigh of relief.

Minutes later, Lucky handed Sam their daughter. "Say hello to our little girl."

Sam kissed the top of her daughter's head, then pulled Lucky closer for a kiss. "Hey princess."


	31. Homecoming: Michael and Tina Baldwin

**Homecoming - Michael/Tina**

"Zach asked me to homecoming."

Perfect. He'd spent the past two weeks trying to figure out how to ask Tina to homecoming, and she already had a date. It was no one's fault but his own. If Zach knew he liked Tina, he wouldn't have asked her.

"I told him no."

"I thought you liked Zach, you said he was funny."

"He is, I'm just not into him."

Great, now he had to sit here and listen her talk about whatever guy she was into.

"So are you going?"

"Probably not."

"Oh, cause I was kinda hoping you'd ask me."


	32. Her: Lucky and Rebecca

**Her - Rebecca/Lucky**

His gaze caught hers from across the room. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked her up and down and as he caught her gaze again, he wasn't looking into her eyes. He was searching her eyes. Searching for some trace of her.

A moment later he looked away and when he turned to face her, it was like looking at a different person. His gaze was cold, detached. For the first time all night, someone wasn't the least bit curious about her past, wondering if she had some connection to her.

And that intrigued her.


	33. Him: Lucas and Johnny Z

**Him - Lucas/Johnny Z.**

Every time he saw Johnny, there was a barely dressed girl on his arm. As if he was trying to convince himself he's straight.

But he's not. Bi maybe, but not straight. There's something about the way Johnny looked at him or stepped too close when walking past him that made him think otherwise.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"No, no problem. Coleman, whatever Lucas wants, it's on me."

"What if what I want isn't on the menu?" Lucas reached for Johnny's beer and took a drink, catching his gaze so there was no mistaking what he wanted. _Him._


	34. Impulse: Michael and Tina

**Impulse - Michael/Tina**

"You're really awake I hoped and prayed, but - " Tina's voice trailed off and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I lied to the nurse, said I was family."

Michael slowly sat up, and pulled her towards him until his lips were on hers. He almost died without kissing her, he wasn't waiting another second. She probably had a boyfriend but he didn't care.

Tina slowly pulled away, her face flushed. "What was that for?"

"I've been waiting over a year to kiss you."

"Don't wait another year before you do it again."


	35. Forgiveness: Brenda and Jason

**Brenda/Jason - Forgiveness**

Brenda set her keys on the desk and looked around the penthouse. "Jason?" Brenda called. These days Jason was rarely home before she went to bed and she had no clue where her husband was or when he'd be home. She really hoped he wasn't, because she wasn't sure how she was going to face him.

Brenda grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and hugged it to her chest, closing her eyes. Seconds later, she started crying. How was Jason going to forgive her? How could he forgive her when she wasn't even sure if she could forgive herself.


End file.
